


In which the students learn of a crime

by Overlord_Bethany



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Paris hijinks, Pre-Canon, there is a nod to a book series here somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_Bethany/pseuds/Overlord_Bethany
Summary: Someone has been breaking the rules... and the law...





	In which the students learn of a crime

Professor Lafoux waited until the students had begun to gather up their belongings before making one final announcement: “Office hours are suspended for the next two days, pending installation of an improved security system.”

Improved security, Tarvek supposed, would involve something sharp and unpleasant. As though the assortment of spring traps and gasses had been easy to navigate. He kept his head down as he packed his notes away. 

“Unless one of you wants to confess to the break-in.”

Not likely. Tarvek imagined that he could feel Gil’s stare from across the room, judging, accusing. He shouldered his bag and he filed out with the rest of the class. Everyone jostled and chattered, alight with curiosity. Well. Leave them to their speculation. It did no harm. He had begun to think that he had made good his escape when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“It was you, wasn’t it?”

Honestly, he could have punched Gil in that moment. Drawing a deep breath, Tarvek rolled some of the tension out of his shoulders. “What could I possibly stand to gain by breaking into the professor’s office?”

“Well…” Gil hedged, suddenly unsure of his accusation. “You’re the biggest sneak I know.”

“That’s your proof?” Tarvek scoffed. “Heaven forbid you ever serve in a judiciary capacity! Look, I didn’t want to bring this up,” he added, “but you’re likely among the suspects.”

“What!” Gil sputtered. “Why?”

Damn him for being cute when offended. “Motive.”

“But I don’t have any reason—”

“You think so?” Tarvek interrupted. “You know perfectly well that Lafoux couldn’t care less whether you’re out saving Paris or the whole of Europa. Lafoux only cares that everyone turns up to lab on time.”

Gil’s eyes widened in horror. “No, but I didn't—”

“Don’t be an idiot, of course I know that. I just told you so you would know to watch your back. I have a class.” Leaving Gil confused in the hallway, Tarvek felt somehow surlier than ever. He had no reason, none in the wide and terrible world, to feel responsible for that idiot. 

Next time, he vowed, he would not change the attendance record. Next time, he would just let Gil fail.


End file.
